Forde
Forde （フォルデ Forude） is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a cavalier in Ephraim's service whose skill in battle is only matched by his remarkable laziness; he tends to be the first to opt out of Ephraim's risky plans and is known to fall asleep in battle. However, Forde claims this is merely a plot to lure foes within range. He has gone so far as to equip his horse so that he can fall asleep in the saddle without falling over. He often banters with his companion Kyle, the more level-headed one of the pair, who calls him out on how lazy he is. He is among the knights that included himself, Kyle and Orson when they and Ephraim were caught at Renvall. Forde is also the elder brother of Franz, and is a rather accomplished painter in his spare time. When Forde was young, he won a sword contest and his mother was happy, not for his contest, but for the painting he had made for her early that day. She kept it with her even when she died, it was only then that Forde took the painting back. He hung it in his house as a reminder of how he must continue to make people happy, not with his sword, but with his brush. In Game Base Stats | Cavalier | Wind |6 |24 |7 |8 |8 |7 |8 |2 |9 |7 | Sword - D Lance - C | Steel Sword Javelin Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |85% |40% |50% |45% |35% |20% |25% |} Promotion Gain Cavalier to Paladin *HP +2 *Str +1 *Skill +1 *Spd +1 *Def +2 *Res +1 *Con +2 *Move +1 Cavalier to Great Knight *HP +3 *Str +2 *Skill +1 *Spd +2 *Def +2 *Res +1 *Con +4 *Move -1 *Axe Rank: D Supports *Eirika *Ephraim *Franz *Vanessa *Kyle Overall Forde fits the Cain archetype. He is probably the most balanced knight, but that works out well, since Paladins and Great Knights both have pretty low caps and spread out promotion gains. He is an average character when he starts, but will improve as he levels up. Due to his balanced growths, a player may find themselves needing to use a stat-boosting item such as an Energy Ring, to keep him on par with your other fighters. Effective supports include his brother Franz in addition to his friend Kyle, both are mounted and will likely be near him in combat due to similar movement, and they end up raising Atk, Hit, and Critical rates when within 3 tiles of Forde. Endings *'Forde, the Wild Knight' (奔放の騎士 Honpō no kishi) Upon Forde's return to Renais, his secret hobby of painting was discovered. He was commissioned as a court artist. His work grew popular, and his days became so busy that he often regretted his career change. *'(A Support with Kyle)' Sometimes, the greatest friends also differ greatly in personality. When Kyle and Forde returned home, they were celebrated in song and story. They lived their days in happiness, as dearest friends and toughest rivals. *'(A Support with Eirika)' After the war, Eirika and Forde returned to Renais. Eirika spent her days toiling in the reconstruction of Renais, and he was her faithful supporter. His portrait of Eirika captured the smile he had thought lost forever. *'(A Support with Vanessa)' Forde's love for Vanessa grew after the war, and although she loved him as well, she placed her duty to Frelia first. Undaunted, Forde moved to Frelia himself. Over time, the two were wed. Etymology A ford is the shallow place where a river can easily be crossed, or 'forded'; it is Nordic in origin. Kyle's name also refers to a river. Trivia *In the prototype version of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Forde was a Ranger instead of a cavalier. Gallery File:forde.gif|Forde's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:forde cavalier lance.gif|Forde's attacking animation as a Cavalier. File:forde greatknight axe.gif|Forde performing a critical hit as a Great Knight. File:forde paladin lance.gif|Forde performing a critical hit as a Paladin. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters